G☆PC9
is the 9th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 9th part of "Next Generation Arc", where there are the troubles at the Borromeo Hot Spring while Hermione and Juliet must to capture the kappa. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Juliet and Rosette's friends came to spend their stay in hot springs. But it is in a moment of relaxation to which Kappa is introduced in the Borromeo Hot Spring: to steal the women underwear! It was in a funny chase that Aion had just intercepted them and created an Ayakashi to attack both Onmyouji-Precures. Full synopsis: A male Kappa was introduced discreetly into the Borromeo Hot Spring to prepare something: to steal the girls underwear! Meanwhile, the group are come just to come back home after having hunted a youkai, their friends are paying for accommodation for this weekend. Antonio make a prank as Chrno had paying for accommodation, when Chrno enters the women shower cubicles, he watched accidentally Juliet and Rosette who washed as they shouted him to leave. He banged against the Kappa who has just stolen the women's underwear. But Chrno had photographed him before running away. Some minutes later, the women discovered that their underwear was missing. Rosette accuses Chrno of being the thief, but Juliet intervenes and shows the picture of a Kappa who is the true thief. During the comical pursuit with the Kappa who carry a bag of underwear, Aion appears and summoned a Kappa-like Ayakashi. It ate the bag of underwear that provoke their anger. Hermione and Azmaria have bring cucumbers at Tybalt's request in order to divert attention from the Ayakashi, the Onmyouji-Precures have used their combined attack called "Supreme Eclipse" to defeated the Ayakashi. When Hermione snatched the Kappa mask, it was the old man named Edward Hamilton, aka the "Elder" who is disguised as a Kappa. The women punished him, and forced him to worked in order to repair damage caused by himself. Major Events * Edward Hamilton, another character of "Chrno Crusade" appears in first time when he deguise himself as a Kappa. * Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi used their combine attack in the first time, "Supreme Eclipse". Trivia * Sei and Esther Blanchett are appeared only in flashback. * Hermione is afraid from cats and felines (ailurophobia). * Hermione and Satella are the best childhood friends, 10 years ago during summer camp at Pompeii. * Into one of the Shounen categories, the Fanservice is present also as when the heroines are naked: bath scene, the wind that raises their skirts to reveal their panties, a battle so difficult that their clothes have fallen into tatters. * Into one of the Shounen categories, a character bleed from the nose at the sight of something super sexy or a really sexy character. * Into one of the Shounen categories, the pervert characters who likes women is the case for Chrno or Edward Hamilton. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Kappa" is the most popular youkai from the Japanese folklore. The kappa have the appearance of anthropomorphic turtles, sometimes with a beak-shaped mouth and the top of the skull widened slightly, surrounded by hair. Thus, if one greets a kappa Japanese way he greets you in return and loses all its water, becoming harmless. The kappa is indeed a being very polite, even if he likes to play bad tricks. Its size is that of a monkey, about 30 cm. Its known habitat is the rivers, lakes and ponds in northern Japan. According to folklore, it would have the longevity of the tortoise, about 100 years. Most of their jokes are to be introduced into the villages to steal food and look under the kimonos women and steal their souls. But they can also drown animals and humans, kidnap children. The kappa knows speak Japanese and play Shogi. If there is a food he likes more than the flesh of children is cucumber. Thus, the Japanese were accustomed to throwing cucumbers in rivers so that the kappa did not want to eat their offspring. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione de Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno Villains * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Cordelia * Regan * Emilia * Francisco * Curio * Conrad * Antonio * Edward Hamilton * Satella Harvenheit * Joshua Christopher * Esther Blanchett (flashback only) * Sei (flashback only) Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Beginning Saga